


Babes in the Wood

by DarkstarWolf53



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Some Angst (not main focus)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Orphaned at a very young age and blamed for the tragedy by their superstitious hometown, the twins Error and Ink are forced to run for their lives. They find themselves lost in a forest, said to be home to vicious beasts commanded by a savage wild god.  Of course, not all legends are correct...Special thanks to *funfriend188* on Discord and Caffienated_Blood, TheCrimsonStoryteller,trinity_of_trinities, and writngforFUNandbecauseBoredom on here for helping me figure out some ideas for this!
Relationships: Motherly Storm (OC) & kid!ErrorInk, Platonic ErrorInk (brothers)
Comments: 156
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/gifts), [TheCrimsonStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/gifts), [trinity_of_trinities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinity_of_trinities/gifts), [Caffeinated_blood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_blood/gifts), [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink are both like 5 or 6 in here. They're brothers in this context.

"Boys, **run**! You know where to go. Stay there til morning, no matter what happens"

The night turns red with crackling flames as the two children bolt for a hidden cave. The night obscures the darker's form, even the bright red of his leg bones and his golden claws. Thick smoke obscures the dark patterns on the other's pale bones.

"Blast it," snarls a voice, "the brats are getting away! Should I...?"

"No, let them go."

"But-"

"You have your orders!"

The children run even faster at this.

"Brother, what-?"

"If he wants us alive it can't be anything good!"

"...you're right, i don't even want to think about that"

* * *

It's midnight by the time they reach the cave. The two curl up together, both for warmth and out of fear.

"Do you think our parents will...?"

"I'm... i'm not sure. I doubt it..."

"Oh..."

"I... i know you try to be positive Ink, but i just can't, not after..."

"Shh...Please, don't cry Error, not again"

Ink holds his twin closer and nuzzles him, purring to try to calm him down. His darker brother clings to him like a lifeline, face buried in Ink's scarf, and cries himself to sleep.

* * *

Come morning, all is quiet. A gentle mist blankets the land, leaving no sign of the night's chaos.

"Do you think it's safe to go home?"

"Who knows if there will be a home to return to?"

"Only one way to find out..."

When they get back to town the worst has happened. Nothing left of their house and family but ash.

"Wild god take you," hisses a voice from behind, "this is all your fault, or at least they will think it is"

Before the boys can protest, tendrils snatch them up and throw them into a deep well, knocking them out.

Far above, the faint sound of shouting and swearing drifts down to the slowly waking children.

_"I knew there was something odd about those children"_

_"Servants of the wild one, who knew?"_

_"Can't let them do any more harm"_

Not realizing who they're referring to, the boys manage to scrabble up the loose stones and get out. The royal guard dogs see them.

"Get them, quickly!"

It's back to running for the poor twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that actual little kids don't usually talk quite as formally/fancy as the characters in here but yeah. Also i know the slight feral behavior is weird, but i like the idea of skeleton monsters acting like cats too much to resist.


	2. Prologue part 2

There's no time to get supplies or a mount or anything else before the dogs are on them. Luckily, the kids are small enough to duck into the briars where the larger dog guards can't go. 

"Error, how will we get away from them? As soon as they get out of the thorns they can track us!"

"We'll have to go by water. They can't track us there!"

"But we don't have a boat or a raft or anything. And no time to make one"

"But we can swim!"

"Won't they get us as soon as we come up for air?"

"Maybe not. Not if they can't see us."

At the riverbank, the boys pick two hollow reeds. 

"Oh, i forgot about that trick. But are you sure it will work?"

"Got any better ideas Ink?"

"...Good point."

Just as the dogs get past the briars, the boys dive in the river.

"Should we follow them?" asks a guard

"No need. The river is high this time of year, they'll never make it" says a new voice, causing an undignified yelp from the dogs.

"Prince Fresh, please don't do that" says a poofed up dog

"Apologies, Cani. I will go tell Lord Nightmare; he'll want to warn the other towns of the wild children."

"We're lucky to have such a kind, generous leader!"

* * *

The young victims of said "kind generous leader" are forced to travel near and under the water for days, breathing through the reeds they picked. They can't risk surfacing unless there is heavy brush overhanging the water's edge. And it's getting harder to keep near the surface, for the water's flowing faster. 

They can't hide any longer and surface, struggling to keep balance on the slippery rocks. And the rapids aren't helping.

"W-where are we?"

"I don't know"

"Do you think we're safe now?"

"See previous answer."

"What's that rumbling?"

"Rumbling...? And the current- oh holy frisk, there's a waterfall!"

Ink looks like he's about to panic and Error instinctively summons strings, lassoing his pale twin with some and catching the rest on a tree near shore. Once he gets to solid ground, he manages to haul Ink out. But once the adrenaline wears off, once both are safe, he almost faints.

"Easy, i got you" whispers Ink, catching him, "So how long have you been able to do neat string tricks like that?"

"Huh? Strings? I dunno what'cher talkin' 'bout" he slurs.

Error's eyelights are flickering.

"Easy, brother. Here, i managed to sneak some food before we ran away. It's not much but it should at least let us get to the nearest town."

"S'not enuff f'r us both..." 

"Don't worry Error, i'll be ok." 

Ink is very worried now; it's clear that was too much power for his darker twin to handle using.

It takes some persuasion, but he's able to coax his brother. Once Error looks less like he's going to pass out any second, the two head to the village and start knocking on doors to beg for food and supplies. Most doors get slammed in their faces with a screech about the wild god's curse, but a goat monster couple gives them a few things. The two are far enough in the woods that the rest of town doesn't risk getting too close.

"Come back tonight, young ones, and we'll help you as much as we can."

"W-why not now?"

"It's not safe, i'm afraid. A messenger came by a few days ago and told everyone not to care for you, that you were cursed. But we could tell they were lying. But there's a mob getting close"

"Will they hurt you..?"

"No, they don't know we live here. Thank the Mother; we are protected by her"

* * *

That night, the children return to the kind goats. They hear the sound of...a disappointed mother voice..? When they creep close, the female goat monster is lecturing the entire population of the town. The male goat monster sees them and gives them packs that are filled with supplies.

"My beloved made these for you as well" he whispers, giving the kids two butterscotch-cinnamon pies.

"Where should we go from here?"

"Look for the river-daughter. She will be your guide."

"River-daughter..?"

"Her name is Moonberry and she has a silver mane. You will know when you see her."

"Which way?"

"Follow the echo flowers and listen for the echoes beneath echoes; they will show the way."

With that, he leaves to join his beloved in lecturing the villagers. As the two boys sneak off, they see a clearly ashamed army of townsfolk returning to their homes. The two goat monsters give them a smile once they are alone and then vanish in a cloud of mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this au:
> 
> 1) magic skeletons do need to breathe  
> 2) Since both boys are kids, Error's never used his strings before the river scene in here. It takes a lot of effort which is why he nearly fainted.
> 
> Also have a cameo of nature spirit versions of Asgore and Toriel XD They never separated in this au because there was never a human-monster war. (or humans either for that matter) and they are lesser gods of the wildlands.


	3. Echoes part 1

"Echoes beneath echoes? What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we should look for an echo flower then"

"Where would we find one?"

"If i remember right, they like dark damp places. And they are pretty tall, so it would have to be an area that's big enough for them to grow"

"Oof, this will take a long time."

"Yeah... Let's see what they gave us, maybe we can find something we can use"

"Can we get further from town first?"

Error nods and grabs his brother. The two duck into a path with heavy undergrowth, finding a natural hollow of tree roots just their size. Besides the usual food, water, and essentials, there are notebooks in each pack. Each half of a map's been drawn on each inside cover, showing the various towns and landmarks when combined.

"So we want to avoid those for sure," whispers Ink, circling the town locations

"Preferably without dying"

"Looks like our best bet is to go south. Probably night would be best."

"I see we have compasses but what about lanterns?"

Ink takes out two crystals.

"Got you covered, these glow in the presence of magic."

"Wait, but you don't have magic and you saw what happened when i used mine..."

"We both have souls though," whispers Ink, "And it doesn't need to be activated with a lot of power"

"Good point. We should get some rest before sundown."

The two use leaves and branches to obscure the entrance to their little den, curl up together, and fall asleep.

* * *

They find themselves together in the dreamscape, which is a bit unsettling. After all, they have never shared dreams before and yet...

In the waking world, their souls glow in tandem, the light filtering through the bushes. Luckily it looks way too much like will-o-the-wisp lights for anyone to dare follow. Everyone knows the more sadistic fae use lights to lure travelers to their doom.

_In the dreamscape, flashes of stars and vague hints of black, white, red, and purple. A presence, feeling both determined and massively annoyed. Coldness in the air turning into scorching heat. Dull orange, red, and brown phasing into deep greens. A new presence, feeling more benevolent, gold and silver flashing through the green._

_The scene changes, a cool damp mist and calming blues and greens. The sounds of wind and water. Then the sound of strange music, a riotous rainbow of color, and on the edges of the benevolence flashes of mischievous intent. More and more chaotic sounds and imagery, then dead silence._

_A dark eerie atmosphere, an even more chilling silence, and everything in cold gray. Then hints of color growing bit by bit. A feeling of safety, more music, but a warmer kind. Flashes of green growing larger, a third presence of deep love. Light and dark within the green, pure serenity and warmth._

The boys wake up with a jolt and just stare at each other for a minute. Finally Error breaks the silence.

"What the heck was that??!!" he practically screams, "It didn't make any sense at all!

"I have no idea! We better move before anything else happens."

* * *

They take out their crystal lanterns, grab their gear, and bolt for the deep woods. When they're finally functional again, they're completely lost.

"Well, that happened. Now how do we get out of this?" asks Error

"I'm not sure but- wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Whispering."

"It's probably fae trying to trick us..."

"No, it feels...different somehow."

"...if we die im going to kill you" sighs Error

"Aw, don't be so gloomy, brother. Come on!"

The two follow the strange whispering quite a ways til they come to a huge hollow tree. Inside is an echo flower. 

Besides the whispers of conversation, there's something fainter. They lean in extremely close and hear it, a strange almost musical voice within the whispering.

_Climb for the stars_

_Avoid death's knife_

_Pass the white bear's doors_

_And reach the the source of life_

_  
_ "That must be the clue for the path," whispers Ink

"But what does it mean?"

The two leave the tree hollow, having the strangest feeling they're trespassing.

* * *

"So" asks Error as he writes the riddle down, "have you figured anything out?"

"It's definitely referring to someplace high up"

"I could have told you that"

"The 'white bear' line sounds like it's referring to the snow bears. Not sure about the last line and the second line is just creepy"

"Source of life often refers to water..."

"Oh yeah! So someplace cold and high up, with water."

"Let me see the maps"

Error opens the notebooks and puts the covers together, Ink holding up both lanterns. A few moments of study, and...

"Brother, have you ever wanted to go mountain climbing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink has a soul in this, which i borrowed from the MommaCQ series; basically he has a soul but can't use magic til a certain event occurs. I also borrowed the 'souls glowing in tandem' from Zarla's Handplates series.
> 
> The riddle in here is courtesy of writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom and TheCrimsonStoryteller


	4. Echoes part 1.25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if the last line ("Brother have you ever wanted to go mountain climbing?") is Error speaking i just see confused bb Inky going "not particularly?" and then Error going "great well we're climbing one anyway" - Caffeinated_blood
> 
> (Next chapter will involve more action but the last part of this was so perfectly fluffy i decided to use it as a stopping point)

"Brother, have you ever wanted to go mountain climbing?"

"Not particularly?" says Ink, thoroughly confused

"Great, well we're climbing one anyway."

"Wait what?"

"There's an Ursa Peak around here, that's where we're going. It's two days' ride, so..."

"Ooh I'll just-" begins Ink

Error, knowing all too well what _that_ tone means immediately grabs his brother and pulls him close, looking him right in the eye.

"We are _not_ stealing a horse, Ink"

"Aww, but why?" asks Ink with a pout.

"We can't risk him knowing where we are. And it's a lot harder to hide a horse than a kid."

" _Fiine_ " whines Ink, still pouting.

"Since we're walking it'll probably take a week to get to the base of the mountain."

"We better ration our supplies then"

"Just what I was thinking. Looks like the notebooks have a guide to edible plants and healing herbs so we better do foraging on the way and save our supplies as long as we can"

"Ok. Are you _sure_ you don't want me to 'borrow' a horse?"

" _Yes_ i'm sure! I'd really rather not have either of us get killed, thank you very much."

* * *

~Five days later~

"Are we there yet, Error?"

"No and stop asking or i swear, i _will_ slap you!"

"But i'm bored!"

" _Sigh_. Only _you_ would be bored when we're running for our lives."

"But no one's caught us yet! We're too smart for 'em!"

Suddenly the kids get grabbed from behind.

"And you jinxed us" mutters Error. 

While Ink distracts the bandits holding him by screeching like a mad cat, Error bites his attacker's arm, making them hiss in pain and drop him. He lands on his feet and, despite knowing how dangerous it is for him, uses his magic, summoning a string and using it to mimic a tiny dragon. The nearest horse spooks, rearing up and dropping its rider. 

"Sorry bud," he whispers in the horse's direction.

With one horse spooking, the rest are quick to alarm, dislodging the bandits. Error grabs Ink and runs to the bushes.

"Looks like we're stealing a horse after all," he whispers, following the fresh hoofprints.

Ink has to bite his tongue to muffle a squeal of excitement.

The two boys get close to one of the bandit's horses and said horse gives them a judging look. An offering of fruit appeases the horse and she allows the boys to climb on, though she still is silently judging them.

"So uh how do we do this?" asks Ink, making Error facepalm so hard he almost falls off.

Their ride seems amused by this, and as if reading their minds, she goes straight toward the mountains. By midnight, they can see the moon shining on Ursa peak.

"So how do we get up there?" asks Ink

"There's ropes and grappling hooks in our packs."

"Well, that's convenient!"

* * *

It's dawn by the time they reach the mountain's base. As a way of thanking the horse for her help, the kids give her another offering of fruit and remove her tack, then brush out her mane and tail. Once the horse is satisfied, she gives both a firm nuzzle and trots off.

"Well, that's that."

"She seemed really nice, Error! How come you wouldn't let me keep her?"

"We don't have enough supplies to care for a horse! And no money to buy them with either."

"Oh yeah, i forgot"

"Of course you did"

"So should we start the climb now while it's still early? Even _I_ don't think climbing a mountain at night is safe"

"Yes we should, but we'll need to keep out of sight."

"I can do that."

They take a hidden path into the scrub, sturdy ropes around themselves and the hooks. Ink almost falls, tripping over a crack in the rock, but the anchor holds. Thanks to his claws, he's able to get to his feet very quickly, but Error still almost panics. 

"Ink, please be more careful!"

"I'm trying! Don't yell at me."

"...Sorry. It's just weird without our parents"

At this, Ink goes quiet.

* * *

As the day wears on and the likelihood of encountering a threat increases, the two find a stable indent in the rocks to hide. Ink tackle hugs his brother and pins the other underneath him, hugging him tightly.

"Not that i'm not grateful, but what brought this on?"

"I'm sorry i made you sad"

"Oh..."

"Let _me_ be the one taking care of _you_ tonight" whispers Ink, "This time _i'll_ build the nest."

"Well ok then."

"You could argue the idea a _little_ " jokes Ink, sticking his tongue out. He's rewarded by seeing his brother smile for the first time since they started running.

"I could, but i'm too lazy," replies Error, returning the gesture.

They play-wrestle a few minutes before going back to work.

"I'll start making the food while you're building then"

"Ok"

Ink gathers soft moss and ferns to line the nest, plus a blanket from the goat couple. 

Once the boys are settled in and fed, a purring Ink starts to groom his brother.

"Aww, just like mom" purrs Error in response, "Do you remember the lullaby Mother used to sing?"

"Yeah... _Dear wandering child/come lay down and rest..._ "

He hums the lullaby while grooming his brother, who sings the words in a hushed voice as he returns the grooming. The two fall asleep embracing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the skeletons are definitely being cats now cause i can't resist feral!ErrorInk fluff whether platonic (like in here) or romantic.
> 
> (Also I made up the first two lines of the lullaby on the spot and idk how the rest of it goes XD)


	5. Echoes part 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a child character gets drugged with a dart in a scene this chapter. Also mad chickadees are a thing.

When dawn arrives, it's back to their climb.

"It's going to get colder the higher we go. Better check for winter gear."

"On it!"

Ink rummages through their packs.

"Yup! The goatparents really thought of everything!"

He points out two extra fluffy winter coats.

"Ok good, maybe we have a chance of surviving this mess"

"So cynical"

"Oh shut up."

"How far do you think we should travel each day? And when should we take to hiding?"

"Probably should hide from midday to early evening. Like you said, no one with sense will be climbing too early or too late in the day."

"Besides us you mean, Error"

"Shoosh. Let's see, at our usual pace, combined with how steep this is... If all goes well we should get to the peak in, oh, three or four weeks"

"That's an awful long time." whines Ink

"This is an awful high mountain."

"Touche. So where should we aim to get to today?"

"Probably the start of the pine forest. More shelter there. Or at least the mixed forest area."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Fallen or hollow trees, maybe an abandoned animal den, stuff like that."

"Oh, ok. Im ready to go then."

They gear up and resume their travels. As they draw near the open woodland, however, they notice it's weirdly quiet.

"This doesn't feel right," whispers Ink

"I know. There should be birds calling. Must be a big predator around, we better-"

Ink yelps in pain, a dart lodged in his neck, and immediately passes out. Luckily, the dart didn't get too deep and comes out easily. Error crouches over his twin protectively, looking for the threat.

The assassin leaps from the tree, a crazed grin on his face and negativity dripping from empty eye sockets.

"End of the line, little boys," he growls, drawing a knife.

Something in Error's mind breaks and he _snarls_ at the one who hurt his brother, teeth bared. He snaps at the bigger skeleton's hand.

"What the (censored)?" mutters Killer, just barely avoiding being bitten.

Doing something very stupid, he actually steps _closer._ The darker twin hisses savagely like a feral cat, razor claws catching Killer's legs in a show of surprising strength. Meanwhile in the trees, more and more agitated _chickadee-dee-dee_ calls fill the air.

"You really shouldn't have done that, kid" 

He readies two of his knives, aiming to dust both boys, but something hard and sharp slams into his skull, making him drop the blades in surprise. While he's distracted, the feral boy manages to teleport both himself and Ink to safety.

* * *

Meantime, the assassin is under attack by a flock of chickadees. They're too small and fast for him to do anything, and those beaks really hurt! The attack drives him away from the woods and down the mountain. Cursing under his breath, he goes to meet with Nightmare.

"Well, did you get them?"

"No. No i didn't"

"You better not be getting a conscience this late in the game"

"Of course i'm not."

"What stopped you?"

"Birds."

"Birds? What in the world?"

"You didn't tell me that the chickadees are territorial this time of year."

"Really? Tiny cute birds drove you out?"

He catches the other by the neck with a tendril. Before he can do anything, the flock of mad birds starts dive-bombing him too! 

"Tactical retreat time!" shouts Nightmare as the birds charge. 

The chickadees don't stop the assault til the large noisy creatures are out of their forest. Then they wheel around and return to their preferred groves.

* * *

Deep in the pine forest in a hollow made by a fallen log, a still half-feral Error's built a den and nest for his hurt brother. Instincts on overdrive, he automatically knows what will counter the poison and heals him.

When the dazed Ink wakes up, he's instantly pounced on by his wild-eyed brother.

"Error, are you ok?"

The only response is a forceful grooming. When Ink tries to get out from under him, Error straight up growls and stubbornly tightens his grip. Ink just starts giggling and submits to the attention. Satisfied, Error starts purring, slowly coming back to himself as he's reassured Ink really is ok.

"I... what happened?" he asks as the adrenaline wears off

"You decided i needed a bath," replies Ink, trying and failing to stifle his laughter.

"What, you did!" he replies, sticking his tongue(s?) out. And then the exhaustion sets in.

"Well, im going back to bed, Ink. Wake me in a week"

"If you sleep _that_ long, i'm going to dump water on your head"

"Do that and i'll smack you"

"Aww..."

"Shush. Sleeping now."

Error nearly passes out, falling asleep instantly. Ink tucks the blanket over him and takes first watch.

* * *

A few days later, after the kids have recovered their strength, it's off again.

"So where to now, Error?"

"Nowhere to go but up. Better be careful though. There won't be as much shelter once we pass the tree line"

"Ok, understood. Time to go."

It takes a week of travel before the trees start getting significantly shorter. The kids pause to rest much more often now, both because they don't know where the next safe hiding place will be and because the air is thinning. 

"Check this out, Error! The trees are shorter than i am!"

"Yup, we're near where the trees stop. Going to be a hard climb."

"It hasn't been already?"

"Fine, a harder climb. There won't be trees to hold on to. We'll probably be using our claws more often."

"Works for me"

It takes another three days to get to the tree line. The shrubs and trees are replaced by low growing plants, grasses and wildflowers. Very colorful wildflowers. Error has to cover his brother's mouth to keep Ink from squealing so loud it'll call any threats right to them.

"Error, it's so pretty! I didn't know they got this bright!" squeals Ink, running through the flowers.

With an annoyed sigh, Error gives chase. Even he has to admit it's awfully pretty here.


	6. Echoes part 1.75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys discover floof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally made another sib-ship with Ink, oops XD

Distracted by all the colors, he crashes into a young goat monster.

"Uh, hi..?"

"Ooh, hi new person!" she chirps, bouncing on her heels, "my name's Balaa! Who are you?"

"Error. And that's my brother Ink" He points at the clearly distracted pale skeleton.

At hearing his name mentioned, Ink charges over, almost knocking down Balaa, but she nimbly sidesteps.

"Ooh you look cool. Are those markings real?" asks Ink, studying the tan stripes on her black face.

Error bops Ink on the head.

"Sorry about my brother's rudeness. He's an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," chirps Ink with a cheeky smile and a blep.

Error just sighs at his brother's behavior.

"These marking are all natural," replies Balaa, twirling to show off the black patches on her tan body, tail wagging, "So what are you two doing here? Never seen a monster like you before. Everyone here is fluffy!"

To emphasize her point, she shows off the ruff of fur on her neck.

"Oh we're-" begins Ink, only for Error to quickly cover his mouth.

"We're, uh, just travelers is all. So are you here by yourself?"

"Not really. My friends are just shy cause we don't get many visitors. C'mon out guys!"

Several rabbit monsters come out of hiding, most of whom are dark in color. The leader of the group pads over, dark paws crossed over a pale chest, dark ears pricked forward as they stare down the newcomers.

"Greetings, strangers. My name is Eclipse."

Eclipse stares the two skeletons down.

"I have never seen beings like you before."

"Uh, okay..?"

"Don't mind Eclipse," says a dark brown bunny girl, "They're suspicious of everyone. My name is Chessa. And that's my sister Opal. She's shy."

Chessa nods toward a blue-gray rabbit monster with tick markings on her fur.

"Are the Nightsky siblings coming out to play?" asks Balaa cheerfully

"They will when they finish lunch. Speaking of..."

Chessa takes out some food and offers it to the boys.

"You guys want some of my lunch? You're all bones!"

"Ugh, not the puns," grumbles Error, but he doesn't hesitate to accept the offer.

A few minutes later, a pack of five young rabbits charge into the group.

"Hi, I'm Swallowtail," says a black and tan bunny kid, "And these are my siblings! My brother Starshine-"

The gold tipped black rabbit glowers at his sibling. "I can introduce myself, you know"

Swallowtail sticks his tongue out.

"You boys quite done?" asks a silver tipped black girl

"Sorry Moonbeam" replies Starshine.

"Selene and Luna are the twins," explains Moonbeam, pointing at two similar looking black rabbit girls with pale undersides, "And the youngest. They can't talk yet. I'm the oldest."

"Will the pups be joining us too?" asks Balaa

"Yup! The pack is on its way now," says Chessa

As if on cue, a very wolf-like dog girl comes over.

"Hey Lupa," says Moonbeam with a smile, "You made it!"

"Yup! The others are on their way."

She notices the skeletons and tilts her head curiously.

"Please don't hurt us," says Error nervously, knowing that dogs sometimes like chewing on bones.

"Why would i do that?"

"We've had bad experiences with dog monsters," says Ink hurriedly, "You know, cause we're skeletons and all"

"Ohh, that makes more sense. Welp, i better call the pack over! Don't worry, they're nice"

With that, Lupa gives a chilling howl (or rather chilling to the two skele-boys). Upon noticing their nervousness, she quickly lowers her voice.

"Easy, it's just how I call the other pups. No need to be scared."

The boys are still kind of terrified - last time they heard dogs howling they were being chased by Nightmare's guards. Eclipse somewhat reluctantly pads over and envelops the boys in a fluffy hug, much to their confusion.

"Lupa is very sweet," explains Eclipse, "but her wild appearance can be off-putting for travelers that come through here occasionally."

Balaa and Swallowtail join the hug, making both boys go star-eyed. 

"So much floof" mutters Ink, unconsciously snuggling into the softness.

Eclipse blushes very intensely at this while Balaa and Swallowtail just wag their tails; they know they're fluffy and are very proud of it. A return howl snaps the group out of it and ends the fluffy hug. Ink internally vows to get more cuddles while they're here.

"That's Skystorm's call! She and her bro Rain are on their way!" says Lupa, grinning and wagging her tail.

Two blue-gray pups come running through the tall grass and pounce on Lupa, who playfully pins them both.

"The blue merle is Skystorm and the black-speckled-blue is Rain" says Starshine.

A double-howl combines with two brindle short tailed dogs walking over.

"Tiger twins reporting for duty, princess!" says the female dog.

"Don't call me that," says Balaa, hiding in her floof a bit.

"Wait, princess?" asks Error, "Are you a royal?"

"If you want to get technical about it, i'm the daughter of the shaman and the tribe leader. But i don't tell travelers that usually cause it makes them act weird. Since you guys are kids too though, i feel a little better."

"I, uh, you're welcome?" says Error.

"So who are these two?" asks the male pup.

"Clearly outsiders, Tiger" says his twin.

"I see that, Tigress, but i meant-"

Loud enthusiastic barking interrupts them.

"That's Klondike's bark! I thought he was grounded," remarks Tiger

"Wrong-o" says the black and tan newcomer, "I got off for good behavior!"

"And now the gang's all here," chirps Balaa, "Guys, this is Error and Ink."

She nudges the two namesake skeletons to the front.

"Be gentle with 'em," adds Lupa, "They're not from around here."

"So, outsiders," hisses Tigress, circling the boys, "Why are you here? Who sent you? And-"

"Stop it," says Tiger, "You're scaring them." He turns to the skeletons. "Sorry, my sister and i both want to be royal guards but she gets overzealous sometimes."

"Aww, brother, whyy?" she whines.

"Now that everyone knows everyone, we can take you boys to town. Our parents will be interested in you visitors-"

"Please don't" says Error, "We'd rather stay out here."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because there's more hiding places here."

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Because someone wants to kill us!" chirps Ink in a way-too-chipper tone.

"Ink, shut up!" hisses Error, lightly slapping his brother, "they didn't need to know that!"

"But you're just kids," says Tigress, "Why would someone want to hurt you?"

"It's a really long story and it wouldn't be safe to tell. Point is, it's safer for us to be in the wilder areas. Our colors and markings would attract way too much attention in a village."

"In that case, where will you stay?' asks Tigress, concerned now

"I don't suppose you know a place?"

"Ooh but _we_ do" says Swallowtail, "We're not just called the Nightsky siblings because of our fur color. Come, you can nest in our stargazing spot!"

The boys shrug and follow the dark rabbits. 

"We sometimes invite the other kids over for sleepovers on clear nights like tonight" says Swallowtail, breathless with excitement, "And the tall grass hides everyone really easily! Our parents don't mind and the others can usually get permission from theirs"

It doesn't take long to find the place and the two skeles set up a makeshift nest.

"We can stay here at night while we're here, thank you Swallowtail! You sure we aren't intruding? And, uh, you won't stab us in our sleep, right?"

"It's ok, we all have stayed here at least once. Well besides Eclipse, they're too worried all the time. But we'd never hurt you guys!"

"But... floof" mutters Ink, looking over at Eclipse with a whine.

The black and white rabbit can't resist Ink's pout and puppy eyes.

"...I'll ask my parents," they sigh

* * *

As night falls, the mountain kids all join their visitors under the stars. Eclipse blushes as they cuddle up to Ink.

"Why must you be so cute" they mutter.

"Don't get any ideas" says Error sleepily, "Ink is mine"

"You're lucky to have such an adorable brother"

"Mmhm" he replies, also snuggling up to said brother.

They watch the stars til they fall asleep.

Come morning, the skeletons actually are the last to wake up. All the running and climbing caught up to them. 

"Morning, sleepyheads" says Balaa as soon as they're awake, "Want to join us?"

"What're you doing?"

"We're making flower garlands- there's a festival coming up."

"Sure, we'll help!" says Ink before Error can protest.

"Up here we don't pick more than half the flowers on any given plant," explains Lupa, "Cause we want them to grow back next year."

She shows the boys how to braid the stems together. Ink only half pays attention; he's staring at the colors. Error is intensely focusing on the weaving. Once they have the basics down Ink practically dives into the flower pile, using every color imaginable on one garland. Though he's not aware of it, Ink's eyes are glowing softly, cycling through shapes and colors. Error's eyes glow slightly as well as he sews the stems together.

The mountain kids share secret grins; the travelers don't know it, but they're using magic for the first time since they appeared. Eclipse pads by silently, dropping a flower crown on Ink's head. 

"You know he's taken" whispers Klondike

"Yes, but i can dream. Maybe he'll return in the future."

Balaa casually drops a crown on Lupa, Starshine puts one on Error.

"You guys are welcome to stay as long as you need," says Balaa.

* * *

The next morning, the travelers are surprised by the kids bringing them fresh fruit.

"It's berry picking time," explains Skystorm, "Want to join our pack for the day?"

"Well, ok."

At the berry patch:

"Why are there so many thorns?" growls Error, rubbing the scratches on his bones

"That's a very good question! But at least the fruit's good."

"...True. So, how long will these berries keep, do you think?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's dangerous for Ink and i to stay in one place for long. The ones after us would get rid of everyone here just to make sure of getting us two."

"How long do you have left?"

"Five days at most. Then we'll need to travel on."

"Then we better make the next five days as good as possible!"

After a long day of berry picking, it's back to the nest. 

"I smell rain," mutters the dog with the same name, "You two sure you'll be ok?"

"That's a really good question."

"Ooh i have an idea!" chirps Balaa, "We'll be back by sunset!"

She takes several of the older kids with her, leaving the little ones to keep the skeletons safe. 

At sunset, the kids return with long stems and big leaves and build a makeshift hut. Once everyone is inside, a heavy rain starts. But the shelter holds. The rain continues through the next day, so the mountain kids bring out games and crafting materials. While Ink draws and colors, Eclipse shows Error how to sew plushies. Again. the skeles' eyes glow slightly as they work.

* * *

With two days to go, the mountain children decide to show the boys their favorite outdoor games.

"You boys want to play freeze tag?"

"What's that?"

"...you don't know? Weren't there other kids where you come from?"

"..We've been too busy running for our lives..."

"Ok you need cuddles," growls Eclipse, "Floof mode engage"

They fluff up their thick fur and pull both boys in close. It's dogpile on the kiddos time. 

The two skeles actually start purring around others for the first time in a while. 

A long day of playing and cuddles later, the boys curl up with their new friends for the last time. Ink cries into Eclipse's fur; he doesn't want to go even though there's not a choice.

"If it's ever safe for us, we'll visit again, okay?"

"...Ok..." _Sad Ink noises_

* * *

While the boys make their final preparations, each of the mountain kids comes bearing gifts. Fruit preserves, pressed flowers, wooden toys, simple jewelry, and other such things. Eclipse very shyly presents a special present for Ink. A plush in the himalayan rabbit's likeness, made with some of their own shed fur.

"Since you like how fluffy i am" they explain quickly, "We rabbits shed our fur at certain times of year and yeah."

"I made something similar for you, Error," says Starshine, "I hope you and your brother will be able to return one day. You will always be welcome in the Nightsky clan."

After the farewells and fluffy hugs finish, Ink and Error resume their climb. The mountain kids walk them to the edge of their territory where the grasses grow sparse, replaced by moss and lichens. One more round of fluffing, and then Error and Ink are on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the patterns for the mountain kiddos:
> 
> Balaa: buckskin goat (Thanks to CupcakePaints for the name!)
> 
> Rabbits:  
> Eclipse: black himalayan NB  
> Luna: black otter F  
> Selene: black fox F  
> Starshine: black gold tip steel M  
> Moonbeam: black silver tip steel F  
> Swallowtail: black and tan M  
> Chessa: castor F  
> Opal: name same as color F  
> note: Luna, Selene, Starshine, Moonbeam, and Swallowtail are all siblings; nicknamed the Nightsky family  
>   
> Dogs:  
> Skystorm: blue merle F  
> Rain: black speckle blue M  
> Tigress: black/tan brindle F  
> Tiger: black/brown brindle M  
> Lupa: brown husky F  
> Klondike: black/tan M  
> note: Rain/Skystorm and Tigress/Tiger are two sets of siblings  
> 


	7. Echoes part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are fixed now, enjoy!

As the boys near the peak, trouble's brewing below. The prince is hunting them, having found a route that avoids the chickadee grove as per Nightmare's orders.

In the mountain village, the dogs smell danger. Lupa gives a howl that echoes through the area, calling on her pack. None of the children want to risk the adults getting involved lest they get hurt. After all the kids are far smaller and can easily hide in the tall grass.

In the hut they discuss their plans in whispers. 

"We know this terrain, the enemy doesn't. Echo canyon's close by, we can use its power" hisses Balaa

"Luna and Selene, you know the best noisemakers. We learned that the hard way. Get your siblings and bring everything that you think we can use" whispers Eclipse, "You're the smallest ones here so you know the best places to hide toys."

The two black bunny girls nod and dart off to find whatever they can.

Lupa turns to her packmates.

"Us dogs all know the wolf songs. This traveler is from the lowlands and would surely spook; the wolves are bigger down there and he might think they're after his mount. Or maybe even him if they're hungry enough."

"Ooh and we can use things here to make shadow puppets," adds Swallowtail.

"And there's that falling-rock tower" says Klondike, "And i know which rocks hold the rest back. That's why i got grounded. But if i move that certain keystone it'll miss the village"

"Opal and i can do the signaling," adds Chessa, thumping her hind foot for emphasis.

"All right! Time for Operation Bye Bye Bad Guy" whispers Balaa.

"Please don't call it that," sighs Eclipse.

The Nightsky siblings return with materials and the mountain kiddos put their plans into action.

* * *

Up on the peak, Error freezes and turns to Ink.

"Why do i have the feeling someone's about to do something incredibly stupid?"

Ink just shrugs, and it's back to the climb.

* * *

The prince hears wild howling echoing down the mountain, but he can't tell where it's coming from. His horse whinnies in fear and throws him off, then promptly bolts.

"Well, that happened. Darn horse. Oh well, it was getting steep so i would have had to go on foot anyway."

He takes out his climbing supplies and makes his way up to the pine forest.

Upon setting up camp, howls and animal calls fill the night. He's going to be tired in the morning.

* * *

Gale force winds whip around the mountain peak. 

"We need shelter fast," whispers Ink, gesturing at a half-hollowed rock nearby. The two curl up between the curved walls, huddling together under their blankets for warmth. Ink holds his plushie of Eclipse close to his chest, making sure his brother can feel the softness too.

"Error, i miss them..."

"We just left three days ago."

"I know, but they were so nice..."

"Look, if we manage to survive this, we'll go back when it's safe, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Um... maybe?"

"You don't sound too sure."

"I don't know if we'll be alive tomorrow, give me a break."

As the two boys fall asleep, snow starts falling around them.

* * *

The next day:

Far below the snow line, Prince Fresh tightens his cloak around him.

"Yeesh, even _i'm_ feeling cold. What kind of a mountain is this anyway? Once i get rid of those brats, i'm going to have _words_ with NM. Sure, he released me and sure, i get to cause all the trouble i want, but climbing a freezing mountain was _not_ in my job description. Really need to renegotiate my contract."

* * *

On the peak, the boys wake up to a snow-covered wonderland. Despite being cold and tired, Ink can't resist pausing to enjoy the scenery.

"Error, look! With the snow that rock looks like a giant white bear!"

"A...white bear? And the riddle referenced a door... looks like we're on the right path, Ink!"

"Now we just need to avoid death," chirps Ink cheerfully.

"Someone call me?" asks a dark voice from behind.

The boys eep and slowly turn to see a skeleton wearing a black cloak and holding a scythe.

"I'm Death the Elder," says the powerful skele, "but most folks call me Reaper."

"Please don't hurt us Mr. Reaper sir" squeaks Ink.

"Relax, boys, i'm not here for you. I have an appointment for fluffy cuddles."

A small black and white cat with what appear to be wings tackles down the cloaked skeleton with a happy mrrow.

"Heh, missed you too" purrs Reaper. His touch doesn't harm the cat in the least.

The boys look at each other, then back at Reaper, and decide to run like the dickens before the scary guy changes his mind.

* * *

Early evening, another few days later:

Gossamer mists wreathe the mountain range, obscuring any sign of civilization. The prince is relying on his compass to make sure he's going the right way. He's worried, confused, and that's something the mountain kids can use to their advantage.

Strange cries rend the air, the deafening shrieks of hawks and the howls of wolves. He turns in place to try to find the source, but the echoes make it impossible to pinpoint.

High above, Balaa mimics a hawk, using a hollow log to amplify her voice. Lupa leads the dogs in a chorus of howls and barks, channeling their voices down Echo Canyon. A low rumbling, courtesy of the rabbits thumping on rocks, reverberates through the air. Luna and Selene each hold up one end of a stick-and-leaf structure with Opal and Rain holding the sides, making it appear to be the shadow of a massive bird. Tiger and Tigress each hold torches, their brindle coloring making them blend in with the woven sails above. Chessa stands on a huge rock, waiting for the signal. Klondike and Skystorm crouch by the keystone. Eclipse has their sharp eyes on the threat.The remaining children are mimicking the calls of great beasts of old.

As the prince draws nearer, there's a terrifying cry like a thousand tortured souls (actually all the dogs howling at once combined with a screech by Eclipse). The rumbling and roars grow louder. 

"That's the signal" whispers Klondike as Chessa thumps her hind foot, warning the kids to scatter.

The two pups use a lever to force the keystone out of place and jump aside as the rocks slide down. Only the prince's demon blood keeps him from dying. But he's forced all the way back down the mountain.

Once he's far away, the kids cheer.

"I can't believe that worked,"says Eclipse, "But it did!"

* * *

On the mountaintop, the boys barely hear the rumbling over the sudden gusts of wind. Snow mixed with shards of ice whips their faces.

"Great, a blizzard. We need to get shelter before we freeze, but i'm not seeing any."

"Error, are we going to, you know..?"

"Probably."

"I'm so tired... can't we stop for a minute?"

"You fall asleep in this weather, you won't be waking up.

Ink makes a pathetic whining sound and his feet falter. Collapsing to the ground, the ice underneath him gives way. His cry is quickly cut off with a thud.

Error instinctively looks away.

 _There's no way he could survive a fall like that_ he thinks, trying not to cry.

A few minutes later, though, he hears his brother's voice shouting up at him.

"Oof, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Ink, you're alive?"

"I think so! There was a cave under there, come on down." He tosses a rope up.

Error carefully makes his way down the rope.

"Oh, it's warmer down here. Maybe we won't freeze then."

"Come on!"

The trail spirals down deep into the mountain. The further from the entrance they go, the more the light changes. From the expected gleam of light around ice to a strange pale blue-green. It draws the two children in like a magnet. As they continue further, the outside light fades completely, replaced by glowing moss and flowers along the walls and floor, glowing ice blue crystals hanging from the ceiling. It's hard to tell time this far down, but they're pretty sure it's a week before they hear the familiar whispering of an echo flower.They follow the whispers along an underground stream, leading into a sacred-looking spring framed by glowing ferns and giant mushrooms.

"The source of life," whispers Ink, awed by the beauty of the place.

A trail of rocks leads to a hill in the center of the lake, topped by a single echo flower. As if in a trance, the boys follow, listening for the whispers. Under the echoes there's the faint musical voice from before.

_Where days burn like fire_

_And night's cold as ice_

_avoid the storm's ire_

_or you'll pay the price._

**_Beware the mirages._ **

Error quickly writes it down.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the boys' old town:

"Did you get them?"

"No i did not."

"Don't tell me you were attacked by birds..."

"Not birds. The mountain itself."

"Fresh, that makes no sense. You better explain before i kill you for failing me."

"Nightmare, you tried that before, remember?"

"HISSSS!"

"And don't hiss at me you angstopus."

"What. Happened."

"I swear i saw a roc and a dragon, then i got caught in an avalanche. Plus direwolves howling all around me. That mountain is cursed."

"That... makes a lot of sense actually. Looks like i'll have to change my plans again. And yes, i'll send someone else next time."

"Thank funk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh is a shapeshifting half-demon in this au rather than a parasite. Still as obnoxious as the original tho.
> 
> Also Taco the immortal magic kitty says hi. He's the one who tackle fluffed Reaper. Taco (C) Bookwyrm and Writer
> 
> Riddle by TheCrimsonStoryteller and writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom.
> 
> Hissing NM idea from a CaffeinatedBlood/Writer/Bookwyrm convo
> 
> Angstopus line inspired by inPrisonForSparkling's story _And They Were Roommates_


	8. Echoes part 3

The boys rest for a day near the strange spring before moving on.

"So where do we go now, Error?"

"If we go back, we'll get caught sure. Supplies are running low too."

"Forward it is then. Do you think there's a way out?"

"Well, something had to bring the riddler to the echo flower."

"Let's hope it's nearby then."

* * *

As they travel, the moss and ferns glow even more intensely, trying to draw them in. Like moths to a flame, they follow the lights. Even if it's dangerous, they can't see in the dark without the bioluminescent plants. Deep in the cavern, the flicker of a will-o-the-wisp draws Ink's attention. 

"Ooh, pretty," mutters Ink, running after it.

"Ink you idiot," mutters Error, trying to give chase, "everyone knows wisps are a trap!"

But he's exhausted and very low on supplies. He just can't keep up with his more energetic brother. He quickly gets lost in this deep underground labyrinth, his echoes when he calls seeming to mock him. Out of energy and out of hope, he flops down in yet another dead end and starts sobbing.

_I failed him...i failed everyone...i'm sorry..._

A soft whinny behind him snaps him out of his dark thoughts. When he looks behind him, he sees...

"A... unicorn? Is this a fae trick?"

He's leery until the unicorn walks over, curling its lion tail around him.

"Uh, what..?"

It seems to scoff and tosses its head, turning to get closer to the dark skeleton.

"If you were a fae you'd have grabbed me by now. Since you haven't, will you help me find my brother?"

In response, it picks him up by the hood of his jacket and carefully puts him on its back with a pleased huff. Error holds tight to the unicorn's mane and it gallops through the tunnels. The two catch up to Ink just as a group of fae are dragging him off for who-knows-what, but probably not anything good.

The unicorn whinnies loudly at the sight and rears threateningly. The fae start talking in their own language. Admittedly, it's rather pretty to hear, sounding like bells, but the words are much less pleasant.

"[*Censored*, it's the Silvermane!!]"

"[Drop the brat and run before they summon HER!]"

The fae drop him and flee, but Ink is still in a trance. The unicorn presses its horn to his forehead, threads of golden light surrounding the paler skeleton and snapping him out of it. Dizzily, he staggers over and leans on his savior.

"Wha' happened?"

"You got attacked," replies Error, leaping off his mount to pull Ink into a tight hug/cuddle, "And i lost you. Don't do that again, please..."

Ink's not sure what to say, so the unicorn just picks up both boys without interrupting the cuddle and places them on its back, threads of light helping hold them since unicorns never bear saddle or bridle.

* * *

Several days of traveling through the dark, and supplies are low, stolen by fae. Some out of malice, others just because they don't like mortals in their sacred cave. The latter don't cause much trouble, at worst they mess with the compasses to keep the boys out of the side tunnels. The former do much more damage. Several times, the boys are actually attacked and injured before their guide chases off the malicious fae, often having their actual bones stolen. Good thing the strange unicorn has powerful healing magic in the form of golden light.

Another week and a half of travel, they're exhausted and beat up. When exhaustion finally takes over, the boys sleep despite the dangers. Nearby, there is a hint of sunlight, though neither skeleton notices it. The unicorn does, however. Her form changes to a regal looking golden skeleton. He (in this form male pronouns are preferred) carries the unconscious kids to the exit and protects them while they sleep. He keeps a staff and a bow at the ready, sensing danger. Nightmare himself attempts to contact the boys psychically with a thread of shadows, but the golden skeleton lets fly a single arrow that cuts the thread.

"You won't be hurting anyone else like you did me, _brother_ " he hisses when the shadows fall away, "I swore to the Mother that i'd protect runaways whenever i could, and i'm keeping that promise."

As the sun starts rising, he shifts back to his unicorn mare form, not wanting the boys to know the truth just yet. She (in this form, female pronouns are preferred) waits for the young ones to wake, having healed their wounds and at least temporarily gotten Nightmare off their trail. When the children wake up, the unicorn nuzzles them and leaves, vanishing into the morning mist. 

* * *

  
Two days of walking later, the siblings find a simple black and white hut at the base of the mountains.

"Do you think there's anyone living there?"

"I don't know. We'll have to check tonight."

"I hope tonight comes soon. We're out of everything."

"I know. Don't want to get caught, otherwise i'd break in there now"

That night, Error gives the last bit of food and water they have to Ink.

"Error, are you sure...?"

"It's ok, im stronger than you. I'll be all right" He pats his brother on the head.

Using his strings, he manages to pick the lock- can't risk being heard after all. The place is clearly inhabited but it seems the owner's asleep, so he goes right for the pantry, planning on reloading supplies and getting out. But then he hears a cat growl nearby.

"Who are you and why are you in my pantry?" asks a voice, a hand touching him from behind.

He instantly lashes out, claws drawn, and gives a furious hiss. As soon as he grabs what he can, he jumps out a window and bolts.

* * *

Cross just heaves a sigh.

"I did not sign up for feral children. My familiar is bad enough."

"Ooh are you talking about me, Cwoss?" purrs an incredibly smug black and white cat.

"Taco, don't even start."

"Want me to bring you their dust?"

"No, we've been over this. No killing children"

"Can i at least find them?"

"...fine. But im coming too."

Taco whines but relents, turning into his winged panther form. Cross climbs on his familiar's back and the two steal away into the night. Finding the child's path is easy, even without the cat's skill. It's clear the boy was panicked when he ran away; he didn't cover his tracks very well. At least not initially. The tracks stop, obscured by tall grass and brush.

Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how Taco behaves), the cat is able to follow the scent. He finds a pile of leaves and branches obscuring a small den, but when he tries to get closer Cross stops him.

"You'll scare them off," he whispers. 

When Cross moves aside the branches, he finds the two boys are fast asleep. _Or maybe knocked out_ he thinks to himself.

Using his torch, he gets a better look at them, well what he can see of them anyway. 

_Huh, strange markings. But they look like they need help._

Careful not to wake them, he swaddles the two boys in his fluffy jacket.

"Cwoss, what are you-" hisses Taco

"Im taking them home for the night. They're hurt pretty bad and there's predators out this time of night."

*Extremely jealous familiar noises from Taco*

"It's just for one day. Calm down."

Taco reluctantly obeys, swearing in cat language the entire ride. Once at the hut he goes back to his small winged cat form, curls up in the most inconvenient area possible, and goes to sleep.

* * *

With Taco distracted, Cross takes a better look at the sleeping babybones. Both are covered in scars and their clothes stained, their souls' glow barely visible. It's clear the two haven't been cared for in a long time. He carefully tucks them into his own bed and sleeps on the couch, making a mental note to care for them as long as his (annoying) familiar lets him.

"Thank the Mother they wound up near my home," he whispers as he goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the Fae are talking in their own language the english translation is in the brackets
> 
> Also yup Dream is a shapeshifter in this au. He prefers to take the form of a female unicorn because they're able to have ornamentation and can't be calmed by a maiden like the stallions.


	9. Echoes part 3.25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, ive been busy

The next morning, when Cross approaches, the boys wake and cling to each other in fear. It's clear the darker is the more protective of the two; he crouches over his paler brother and bares his teeth, growling at the monochrome skeleton.

"Easy," soothes Cross, staying a safe distance away, "I'm not going to hurt you. Can you talk?"

The only answer is a hiss from the darker and a pained whine from the lighter. 

_Oh... he's hurt_. _No wonder the other is so protective. What happened to these poor babies?!_

When the paler boy tries to stand up, his legs give out. His twin is at his side immediately, staying between Cross and his brother and staring at the older skeleton with wild eyes.

"I'm going to bring you some food, ok?" says Cross, keeping his voice soft and gentle.

At that, the darker boy's shell seems to crack a bit, his eyes lighting up for a few seconds. But he goes back to aggressive in an instant.

_He's trying not to show any weakness, poor thing. But with how much both are shaking... how long have they been running?_

"Cwoss, they're so weak, why can't i-"

"SHUT!" snaps Cross, grabbing his familiar and locking him in the closet, "You're staying here til you can be civil!"

"Pwease, Cwoss?"

"No, bad Taco"

Cross sighs and picks up his other familiar, a much more polite winged kitty. Her dark fur shimmers like starlight as she nuzzles Cross.

"Ari, do you think you can calm the young ones?"

"I shall try" she purrs.

Ari pads in the room on silent paws and sits where the boys can see her. Since she is a small non-aggressive being, they allow her to approach them.

"May i touch you?' she asks. 

Error spooks a bit but since she's soft, fluffy, and clearly very kind, he lets her near his brother.

"Cross will not harm you, small ones," she murmurs, "He follows the Mother and as such loves children. You are safe here."

"S-safe..?" asks the lighter boy, his voice weak and hoarse.

"Shh... hurt." mutters the darker one, back on the defensive. His voice is hoarse and shaky as well.

"Cross will be bringing in food and water shortly," says Ari softly.

Sure enough, Cross does just that, bringing food and drink on a large tray. But as soon as he enters the room the darker boy hisses at him again.

"Easy, I'm not coming any closer," he soothes, placing the tray on the floor and leaving the room again.

"Safe..?" repeats the lighter boy. 

"Yes, it's safe," purrs Ari. 

The two still hesitate.

"I can prove it's safe," murmurs the she-cat, taking a small bite of everything to prove it isn't poisoned.

They trust her so she brings the tray closer to them. They're still cautious but it's clear they're hungry. Ari backs away as well, assuming these kits are territorial. She watches from the doorway however.

The darker lets the injured lighter twin go first. Once he's satisfied it's the darker's turn.

After cleaning the tray (it's clear they hadn't had much for a while), the lighter boy nestles in the darker's arms, nuzzling his chest and tucking his head under the other's chin.

"Safe" he says a third time, sounding more certain.

Neither twin is shaking now, but it's obvious they are still very weak. Ari decides to mother them until they are stronger and keep Taco away from them.


	10. Echoes part 3.5

It takes a week for Ari to tame the boys enough for them to talk to anyone other than each other. It would have been sooner but Taco, being a very jealous familiar, made it extremely hard. She finally got so irritated she just grabbed the younger familiar by the scruff and sat on him, forcefully grooming him for hours. He spent the whole time screeching, hissing, swearing, and trying to bite her until he fell asleep.

It takes another week for them to trust Cross enough to let him touch them.

"There's a creek nearby if you want to get cleaned up"

The two look at him strangely.

"Creek? Why?"

"Uh to get the dirt off your clothes and bones."

"Clothes yes, bones no"

"Wait what?"

Rather than reply, the two start grooming each other like they're cats. Cross blinks in confusion, blinks again, and leaves.

"When you're ready, just throw your clothes out here," he says, giving the strange feral children some privacy.

* * *

With clean clothes and food thanks to Cross, the boys are much tamer, though they still do that weird grooming thing.

"Are you a witch, Cross? Since you have familiars?"

"Oh, definitely not. I don't have enough experience in the Craft for that title. The only spell i successfully did was a total accident and it left me stuck with that guy. Frankly i'd rather be a swordsman but he won't let me."

He points a thumb at the closet Taco is locked in.

"What about Ari?"

"She was a gift from the Mother. Gave Ari to the River-Daughter Moonberry. Moonberry found out about my familiar troubles and gave me Ari."

"Why do you live out here alone?"

"My father tried to kill me."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"It's a long story"

"Tell it?"

Cross can't resist the boys' puppy eyes.

* * *

"Ok so X-Gaster was the king of a territory a ways away from here. He wanted the best for his citizens, at least at first. Then he started wanting his citizens to be the best, and it went downhill from there."

"What do you mean?"

"He started wanting everything and everyone to be perfect, or his idea of perfect anyway. Any object less than perfect got destroyed, which was bad enough..."

Cross hesitates and his eyes go dark. He takes a strange charm with a golden glow in hand.

"Mother and River-Daughter help me, i don't like this part" he whispers.

A small hand on his arm snaps him out of it.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell more, Prince Cross..." says Ink, looking up at him with concern.

"Oh, i'm not a prince. Not any more. Left that path behind when i was a child."

Error growls in disapproval as Ink climbs onto the monochrome skeleton's lap, but he doesn't do anything more than that. Even though Cross is trustworthy, he's still fiercely protective.

"No, i might as well tell you boys," says Cross, "you're here anyway. and maybe it'll calm your brother to know i'm really not a threat."

He sighs and unconsciously starts petting Ari.

"My father... he started ordering the deaths of anyone not 'perfect', or his definition of it anyway. Even my brother..."

Hesitantly, the dark babybones comes over and hugs Cross, also climbing on his lap. And then he pulls Ink against him, grooming the lighter twin with a soft chirr of concern.

"I found out and managed to get my brother away in time. Last i heard, he's living in a mountain village. He was mad at me for taking him away though, didn't know the danger he was in. Even after he found out everything, we stopped talking very much. I miss him, but at least i know he's safe."

Both boys cuddle closer to Cross at that. Ink even nuzzles the older skeleton, making Error growl in displeasure. Then Ink nuzzles him too and the darker boy calms down.

"When the king came for him i refused to tell him anything. He got mad, called me a traitor, and tried to kill me. I was able to get him lost though- lured him into the caves near my homeland and tricked him with echoes so i could get away. I was running for a really long time- at least a year. I found the Echo Path thanks to a golden stranger, another runaway child like me. Then i found _her_ , the Mother. She took me in and raised me as her own. Protected me and cared for me til i was old enough and strong enough to leave the nest."

Cross's voice has a faraway quality to it upon mentioning the mother goddess. It's clear he loves her deeply.

"I told her i was being hunted, told her about X-Gaster and she went into a protective rage, one i'd only seen when a predator got too near her nest. Carried me on her back, tracked down my enemy, and took care of him permanently so he couldn't hurt anyone else. It was the most amazing and terrifying thing i'd ever seen. She let me decide what to do once i could survive on my own, and i decided to help other scared runaway kids just like me. Now i'm a guide and protector for orphans, runaways, and travelers."

"You know about the Echo Path?"

"I do indeed."

"Can you help us solve this riddle?"

They show him the message from the sacred cave.

"It's referring to the desert. I'll show you the trail when you are a little stronger. As much as i wish you would stay, i can tell you want to travel on. Also Taco is a massive (censored) and i'm worried he'll try to attack you."

The boys chuckle slightly at this.

"Heh, go on and get some rest, little ones. We'll be traveling soon enough."

As usual, he lets the boys sleep in his bed, knowing they need as much fluffing as they can get.

Cross decides to give them both an extra fluffy jacket. He has a feeling they will need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babybones Error is really overprotective in here and idk why XD  
> Also have a hint of Cream- the 'golden stranger' Cross mentioned is Dream aka Moonberry. Yes, Cross has a crush on him.


	11. Echoes part 3.75

A few days later and the boys are back at full strength. Both are getting anxious to leave. Cross gets them plenty of supplies, especially water, and gets them ready to continue their journey. A knock at the door interrupts them. 

Ari immediately takes her winged panther form, laying between the boys and the door and shoving the boys beneath her wing with her muzzle. Taco fluffs up and prepares for battle. When Cross opens the door, it's the half-demon prince.

"Ahem-"

Cross slams the door in his face, then reopens it.

"Can _(slam)_ I _(slam)_ ask _(slam)_ you _(slam)_ some _(slam)_ questions _(slam)_ brah?"

"Seriously, stranger? I slammed the door in your face seven times and you're still here? What part of 'no soliciting' don't you understand?" growls Cross

The prince decides he's done playing nice.

"I. Am. Royalty. You _will_ treat me as such" he hisses, poking Cross in the chest with a claw. 

Cross immediately slaps him across the face.

"You son of a birch, i'm going to-"

"Taco, sic 'im"

"Oh ship-"

Taco turns into a winged panther and gleefully pursues Fresh, intent on murdering that pest and enabling Cross and Ari to escape with the twin babybones.

By the time the prince has been run off and attacked multiple times, Cross, Ari, and the boys are long gone, hidden by the sand dunes. 

"The house is mine," purrs Taco as he pads in and proceeds to knock over all the things.

He falls asleep in the middle of the chaos.

* * *

In the desert, Cross and Ari keep the boys close.

"The mirages are dangerous, little ones," murmurs Ari, "but i can see through them"

As they travel, the adults show the children how to get water from the desert plants.

"What are these?' asks Ink, noticing strange carvings in the rock formations.

"A symbol of the Windsingers, one of the nomadic tribes out here. Only those deemed worthy by the wildlands can see them."

"How does that work?' asks Error curiously

"It's a form of wild magic. Very ancient power."

"There were symbols like that in the mountains too, carved into some of the trees and White Bear Rock. And i think i saw those in the goat-parents' house. I was wondering what they meant" says Ink

Ari and Cross share a knowing smile. They know what that means.

* * *

After several weeks of travel, supplies are low and the boys are growing more and more tired. Cross takes to carrying them despite their insistence they can walk.

"Just hold on a little longer, younglings," he mutters.

Finally, they come across a huge rock face covered with the strange symbols.

"This is the place," whispers Ari as she traces the symbols with her muzzle. 

She sings in a strange language, her eyes glowing. A soft breeze blows from the top of the stone and there are a series of answering whistles.

From the top of the bluff appears two rodent style monsters. Both have a nearly metallic shimmer to their dark fur, intensified by the sunlight.

"Ari of the Mother's den, what brings you to the Road of Shadow?"

"Ladies Night and Wind, I come bringing travelers. They have seen the signs and know the way."

An iridescent lizard monster climbs down the wall, her scales shining with blue and green.

"Juniper," says Ari with a curt nod.

The lizard monster nods back, her crest catching the light. 

"Ari, it's good to see you again."

"You as well, Juniper"

"So who are the travelers you bring today?" asks the white-spotted rodent.

"Two children, Lady Nightsong."

Ari nudges the two boys forward and Nightsong gives a delighted squeal. Her mate Windsong joins her. Both of them are wagging their tails and chuffing happily.

"We will take good care of them, Ari," says Juniper softly, cautiously padding closer. 

Though the boys are skittish, they trust Cross and Ari enough not to bolt.

"I'm afraid we'll have to part ways here," says Cross, "Knowing Taco he's probably trying to take over the world again and has definitely wrecked the house so we better head home."

The boys hug Cross and Ari, saying their farewells, then look up at Juniper. She picks both of them up, being extremely gentle and careful. Though the children tense at her touch, neither one tries to bite. 

"Hold on tight, laddies" says the lizard as she wraps her long tail around the kids for extra support.

Once they are settled, she climbs back up the rock face, her curved claws able to get a hold in even the smallest cracks. At the very top, she takes the boys in her arms again. The kids and the desert nomads wave at Cross and Ari once more, then behind a rock Windsong pauses at a hidden door.

"Young ones, welcome to the Road of Shadow" she murmurs as she opens the door. There's a whole underground city within the giant rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the desert tribe in this and next chapter:
> 
> Mice/rats:  
> Russian dove f: Dove  
> Golden agouti nb: Sunbeam  
> Black hereford m: Crescent  
> Brindle m: Reed  
> Siamese sable f: Sable
> 
> Siblings:  
> Sky blue m: Sky  
> Silver blue f: Moon
> 
> Blue/black variegated m: Thunder  
> Blue merle f: Raindrop
> 
> Mates (lesbians; both have a surname of "song")  
> Satin coated black snowflake f: co-leader Night  
> Satin coated black d'argent f: co-leader Wind
> 
> Lizards:  
> Blue/green shimmer f: Juniper  
> Yellow and black stripe f: Apis  
> Red and black spot f: Eft  
> Leopard spotted white f: Harmony  
> (lizards are all female because i was reading about all-female lizard species and decided it would apply to the lizard monsters of this clan as well)
> 
> Note: "Road of Shadow" is a reference to a Disney comic book story called _Wind of the Azalai_ (not sure if i spelled it right but it's a really cool story so yeah)


	12. Echoes part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a villain character gets partially blinded in this chapter

The boys are back to clinging to each other with wide eyes at the name of this new place, going silent.

"Don't worry, young ones, it's nothing bad. We live here to escape the heat. Our magic keeps threats at bay.

The boys both whine and curl into each other. 

"Love, can you help me out here?" Wind asks Night.

"Of course. Poor boys, what have you been through?' she mutters.

She gives them an offering of food, but they hesitate to accept. Ultimately, their hunger wins out. 

Since she's provided the feral boys with food, they're a little more trusting and allow themselves to be handled without instantly trying to bite. However they still don't talk. None of the tribe members try to use force, knowing the lost children are terrified.

"We are near the main hall, small ones."

They enter a large room in the cave. Both boys gasp in surprise and delight at their surroundings. In the center of the huge clearing is a table of polished white rock surrounded by petrified wood chairs. The walls are decorated with bioluminescent crystal lanterns. A subterranean river flows in the background.

"Is big" whispers the lighter boy.

"Too big, not safe" replies the darker, pulling his twin close.

"I'll show you two to your rooms, ok? The next part of the Echo Path is quite a walk and i can tell you're both exhausted. Tomorrow, if you feel up to it, you can meet the rest of our band. For now, go rest."

The two lead mice carry the boys to a small room with a hollowed stone pair.

"i know you are probably used to a bed," says Night, "but to keep ourselves secret, we don't risk going into towns."

The boys just look confused at the mention of beds.

"Nest?" asks Ink

"Nest," replies Error with a nod. 

They take various soft things from their packs and also gather up the soft carpets and wall hangings, much to the queens' confusion. While chirring, they line the hollow with the things they've gathered, the softest items in the center. Once the nest is built, they curl up together, cuddling both each other and a fluffy rabbit plushie.

"Aw, they're purring," whispers Wind as the exhausted boys drift off to sleep. 

She and her wife leave, carefully closing the door and activating an extra protection spell to prevent bad dreams.

* * *

Back at Cross's hut:

"And Taco blew up the house again," sighs Cross, sounding done with everything.

"I'll fetch him, Cross. You should call on Moonberry; we're going to need the extra help."

With another exaggerated sigh, Cross takes out a flute carved of a unicorn's horn sheath and plays a certain series of notes. But instead of the usual unicorn, a golden skeleton monster appears. The healer's taken his humanoid form this time, wanting to make his crush since childhood flustered.

"I uh oh wow you're pretty" mutters Cross, stumbling over his words and going bright purple.

A bite to the tailbone snaps Cross out of his daze.

"Taco! Why you little-"

When the golden skeleton touches him, he faints.

"Ari, is that normal for him..?"

"Cross or Taco?"

"Both"

"Well, Taco's still a little (censored), always has been. Cross just has a mad crush on you."

"Well, that explains it. You get Taco, i'll take care of Cross and clean up the mess."

Ari already has the younger familiar by the scruff and is dragging him off. Once out of range so he can't cause more trouble, she sits on him.

"Bad Taco! No taking over the world!" she scolds as she pins the screeching kit.

Dream carries Cross bridal style and sits down under a tree, keeping the other close.

Cross wakes up, realizes who's holding him, and has to muffle a squeal of glee.

"Calm down, Criss-Cross, this is not a squee-with-joy situation. You're going to need a new building, new furniture and windows and- you aren't listening to me are you?"

Cross is squeeing adorably. To shush him, Dream nuzzles him and gives him a kiss. Which causes him to faint again.

Dream just sighs.

"I better whip up a nest for him at least."

"Thank you Moonberry. Taco's fallen asleep finally; i can help Cross with a new home. He may have lost this den but being raised by the Mother means he has other ways to make his nest."

She busies herself looking things over while Dream builds a fluffy nest nearby. When he tries to leave though, Cross half wakes and clings to him.

"No, _my_ pillow" he mutters.

That level of cuteness is too strong for the golden guardian and he curls up against Cross. The monochrome skeleton lays his head back down on Dream's chest and purrs.

"Soft. Mine now."

"Ari, he's so cute! I want to keep him, but i don't want to put him in danger."

Her eyes glow a moment and she smiles at Dream.

"Don't worry, he'll be safe. And it's a lot easier to take him home with you than rebuild this time."

"Ok, he's mine now," chirps Dream, nuzzling the other skeleton. 

"Finally" whisper both Ari and a sleepy Taco.

* * *

Back in the town Nightmare rules::

"i warned you what would happen if you failed me again, Fresh" hisses NM, "the cursed children are still alive! What is your excuse this time?

"Ya didn't warn me there was a witch"

"That shouldn't have been an issue. You're a half demon, surely you can handle one mage."

"Not when his familiar is more of a demon than i am"

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Guess," replies the prince with a smirk. 

This is too much for the dark lord to handle today. He wraps his ally tightly with his tendrils, leaving the demon's chest exposed and taking out a knife with a runed handle.

"You may serve me, but if you are no longer useful, well, i know your weakness."

At the sight of the blade, the half-breed snarls like a beast, ripping through his bonds with ease and knocking the blade out of Nightmare's hand even though it burns him.

"Demon strength, bro" he growls, eyes blazing behind his glasses.

Clearly still crazed, he slashes at the dark lord's eyes. NM dodges a little too late; the sharp talons manage to catch the right side of his face. He bites back a yowl of pain and drops to fours, covering his right eye.

"I may be indebted to you, so i can't kill you, but if you ever try that again, i will make your life h-" begins Fresh.

Nightmare smacks him with a tendril and sends him flying, causing the demon to slam back-first into a nearby tree and leaving him stunned. When he can move again, the self proclaimed king of nightmares is holding his chin and forcing him to look into NMs remaining eyelight.

"Sorry princey, but you belong to me. You're bound to me, remember?"

He takes out a charmed collar thing, one that will greatly weaken his demonic ally's powers and puts it on before the prince can recover enough to attack again. Once safely contained, Fresh slaps him.

* * *

Once tempers cool, the two are back to normal.

"Ya really strong f'r a mortal," says Fresh, "Gotta say im impressed"

"And i forgot how powerful you are, half-blood. i made the right choice freeing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mice/rats:  
> Russian dove f (kid): Dove  
> Golden agouti nb (older kid): Sunbeam  
> Black hereford m: Crescent  
> Brindle m: Reed  
> Siamese sable f: Sable
> 
> Siblings:  
> Sky blue m (kid): Sky  
> Silver blue f (kid): Moon
> 
> Blue/black variegated m: Thunder  
> Blue merle f: Raindrop
> 
> Mates (lesbians)  
> Satin coated black snowflake f: co-leader Nightsong  
> Satin coated black d'argent f: co-leader Windsong
> 
> Lizards:  
> Blue/green shimmer f: Juniper  
> Yellow and black stripe f: Apis  
> Red and black spot f: Eft  
> Leopard spotted white f (oldest kid): Harmony  
> (lizards are all female because i was reading about all-female lizard species and decided it would apply to the lizard monsters of this clan as well)
> 
> Bit of lore here: in the context of this au, unicorns, like pronghorns, shed their horn sheath each year.


	13. Echoes part 4.5

The news of strange travelers spreads through the Road of Shadow overnight. The tribe's children are very curious, and decide to investigate. 

A soft knock at the door wakes the two babybones, causing Error to instantly get protective. The door creaks open and a soft gray rodent monster comes in, wringing her long tail. She tiptoes over, standing just under the height of the nest, and chirrs very quietly. Seeing she's smaller than he is, Error calms down a bit. He still has his lighter brother behind him, however.

"M-my name is Dove," she says, barely above a whisper. Dove starts grooming her whiskers to try to calm her anxiety.

"She's as scared as we are, Error," says Ink, looking over the darker's shoulder.

"Are you alone?' asks Error worriedly

"My friends are outside. But i had a feeling you were scared and didn't want to make it worse. im not going to bring them into your den but will you come out? I, um, brought you food."

The offering is accepted and the boys decide to meet the other children.

* * *

A rodent monster with shimmering golden fur squeals and gets in the boys' faces.

"Ooh, hi new people! We dont get many visitors here." They hop a circle around the two skeletons. "What are you anyway? Ive never seen a monster like you before! An-mmph!"

A pale hand attached to a spotted arm comes out of the shadows and holds the gold mouse's muzzle shut, followed by the rest of a pale lizard's form.

"Sorry about Sunbeam," says the lizard, "they don't know the meaning of personal space. My name is Harmony." She gives the boys a quick bow. "Welcome to the Road of Shadow."

Dove is talking with two slightly older mice, her paler fur standing out against their own blue-gray tones.

"Sky," she tells the lighter blue, "thank you for waiting."

"Of course," he replies, "You know me."

"Moon, thank you for staying calm," says Dove to the shimmery darker blue mouse

"I know you get overwhelmed," she replies, absentmindedly reaching to scritch Dove behind the ears, "And you've taught me and my brother so much, thank you."

The smaller mouse blushes at the scritches and subtly nuzzles against Moon's chest fluff.

"Oh, are you mates?" asks Ink, not knowing it's rude to ask such personal questions.

Dove squeaks and completely hides her face behind her paws.

"Stranger, you do realize it's frowned upon to ask such personal questions, right?" says Harmony.

Both boys instantly tense, the darker nudging the lighter behind him and baring his teeth.

"Easy," murmurs Harmony at their reaction, "i'm not going to hurt you, ok?" 

Though they are still extremely nervous, the fact Harmony is also a child calms them down.

"Our tribe would like to formally welcome you. The adults are in the main hall at the table, and there will be food. Are you willing to join us?"

"Please please join us," chirps Sunbeam, hopping from one foot to the other, their tail wagging.

"We won't be hurt?" asks Error

"You won't, I promise" says Dove, recovered from her embarrassment.

* * *

Upon entering the hall, Error instinctively puts himself between Ink and everyone else, protective of his lighter twin. The two dark mice from before and the lizard that carried them sit together at the head of the table. 

"Are they mates?" whispers Ink, noticing all three have their tails intertwined in a heart shape.

"They are indeed" whispers Sky.

A brindle mouse approaches the kids and is immediately hissed at. He growls in response but then shy little Dove steps up.

"Please, Reed, they're lost and scared."

The large male begrudgingly steps back, not wanting to send the tiny empath into a panic attack.

Two similar lizards, both with warning colors of black with yellow or red stay a respectful distance away. Ink tries to approach the yellow and black one, fascinated by her colors, but a tight hug from Error stops him.

"It's ok, Eft and Apis may look scary since they're both royal guards, but they don't hurt kids," says Harmony.

The bright lizard sisters give a nod of affirmation, intertwining their long tails.

"Are they siblings?" asks Ink, noticing the lack of a heart shape.

"They are," chirps Sunbeam from behind, "You're really observant of tail language, Ink!"

"Sable and Crescent are in the kitchen," says a nearby gray and black mouse, "And so is my brother Thunder. I'd join him, but i can't cook." She chuckles at this and smiles at the kids, "I'm Raindrop, by the way."

"Someone call me?" asks another gray-and-black mouse. Unlike Raindrop, his black markings are stripes rather than patches. He puts his hands on his sister's shoulders. Like the lizard sisters, the mouse brother and sister intertwine their tails.

A few minutes later, two more mice come out. The white faced black male even has plates balanced on his tail. The taller female just shakes her dark head at his antics and runs her tail through her cream fur, removing some berry stains.

"Crescent, must you be such a show off?"

"Yes, dear Sable, i must," replies the younger male.

* * *

Once the table is set, Juniper invites the two boys to join her and her wives at the table, but the darker twin shakes his head.

"C'mon, Error, please?" asks Ink, giving his bro the puppy eyes routine.

Error only manages to resist for five minutes before relenting.

"Ugh, fine! Ink, you win, but we're staying near an escape route" he mutters

The two boys sit at a corner of the table near a doorway, then the other children join them.

"I know why you are here," murmurs Night, "And we will show you the Path when you are stronger. For now, let us eat, drink, and be merry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mice/rats:  
> Russian dove f (kid and empath): Dove  
> Golden agouti nb (older kid): Sunbeam  
> Black hereford m: Crescent  
> Brindle m: Reed  
> Siamese sable f: Sable  
> (Note: Crescent is Sable's adopted younger brother)
> 
> Siblings:  
> Sky blue m (kid): Sky  
> Silver blue f (kid): Moon
> 
> Blue/black variegated m: Thunder  
> Blue merle f: Raindrop
> 
> Mates (poly lesbians)  
> Satin coated black snowflake f: co-leader Nightsong  
> Satin coated black d'argent f: co-leader Windsong  
> Blue/green shimmer f (lizard): Juniper  
> Lizards:  
> Leopard spotted white f (oldest kid): Harmony  
> Sisters:  
> Yellow and black stripe f: Apis  
> Red and black spot f: Eft  
> (lizards are all female because i was reading about all-female lizard species and decided it would apply to the lizard monsters of this clan as well)
> 
> Random factoid: I read in one of my nature books that mice will groom their whiskers as a self soothing behavior. Thought it was cute so that's why Dove does it


	14. Echoes part 5

A few days later, the boys are back to full strength and eager to leave, afraid their enemies are getting close.

"We will take you to the start of the Trail," says Juniper, "but you will need to find your way. It might help to hold on to my tail; the ground is unstable in some areas and the trail is too thin for more than one to walk abreast."

They do as she says, though she can feel their shaking. 

"Easy, boyos, it's ok, you know you can trust me."

She awkwardly pats their heads and then starts walking into a very narrow tunnel. Unlike the mountain cave, it's black as pitch. Every so often, their guide makes a click or chirp, echoing off the walls. The twins instinctively know to be silent when she uses this echolocation.

* * *

It takes several days of traveling in the dark before they hear faint whispers. As they travel on, a soft white glow surrounds the tunnel, almost like moonlight.

"We are close, little ones" whispers Juniper

Finally the tunnel opens into a room of crystals.

"You will have to go alone from here, children. The rest of the trail is too small for me."

They obey, heading in between the crystal points. There's a trail leading down. Crystals jut across the abyss and the boys squeeze through the tunnel. It's roomier as they go further down to the point where they are leaping between gaps, springing from crystal to crystal.

After another few days of wandering the crystal cavern, the boys hear the familiar whisper. Within a circle of stone is the next echo flower.

_A place full of life and drowning in its source_

_time pools and devours as is the course_

_the place where the heart opens will tell_

_the place where the next chosen shall dwell_ "

They write the riddle down and continue following the path. On the way they find a swiftly flowing river.

"I smell seawater, Ink. We should head back."

"Wait will we get to cross an ocean?"

Ink is scarily excited.

"I really hope not..."

* * *

After a while the two skeletons return to the tribe, confused about the riddle. Unsure who they can trust, the only one they show is Dove.

"The first line sounds like an area with a lot of water, but im not sure about the rest" says Ink.

"The second line makes me think of a swampy area," says Dove, "you know, because swamps can preserve things for a long time"

"Then what about the 'heart opens' line?" asks Error

"Something hollow, in the deepest part of the swamp. Thats where the next flower is."

"But we're in a desert, where would a swamp even be?"

"Across the ocean."

Ink squeals happily at that.

"But how will we cross a whole ocean?"

"Perhaps i can be of assistance" says Juniper from behind, accidentally spooking the twin boys

"Shh, shh, you know me, it's ok" she continues, noticing Error is in protective mode again

They still aren't talking, but Error doesnt have his teeth bared any longer.

"We use ships in the Road of Shadow" continues Juniper, "normally for overland travel, but sometimes the tunnels flood."

She calls to her mates and explains the situation. The leaders pass the message along and soon the adults come bearing a sled with sails.

"If you follow the river tunnel and let the current carry you, it will lead to the sea. We know this because we are merchants by trade. But we travel in secret."

"We don't know how to sail though"

"That won't be a problem, for our ships have natural magic and can sail themselves."

"How do we avoid unnecessary attention?"

"Take our smallest ship. It has just enough room for two children and three months' supplies."

"So another long journey..."

"If the weather is fair, it will take two months to cross to the nearest swamp. If not it will be closer to three."

"What about pirates?"

"The ship has double walls. The supplies will be in these hidden rooms as will your beds. Pirates are superstitious around our home and a seeming ghost ship will scare them away"

"When can we leave?" 

"As early as tomorrow. You are welcome to visit our clan when the danger is passed."

* * *

The next day the boys set off. A bit of wind magic gets them started through the widest river tunnel and then it's onward to the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddle was given to me by Trinity of Trinities
> 
> Disney story where i got the sled with sails idea: "Wind of the Alazai"- Donald Duck Adventures tpb 19

**Author's Note:**

> Storm (C) DarkstarWolf53 (she honors a lost loved one, please do not use)
> 
> Error (C) CrayonQueen
> 
> Ink (C) Myebi
> 
> Undertale (C) Toby Fox
> 
> Taco the jerk familiar (C) WritingForFunAndBecauseBoredom and BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount


End file.
